1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems and more particularly to a computer system whereby a portable computer is connected to a desk top computer such that symmetrical processing is enabled.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people have the need for both a portable computer and a desk top computer. Current computer systems exist in which a portable computer can be connected to a docking station to be used as a desk top computer. These docking stations do not have a separate processor. Rather, the processor of the portable computer is used to run the docking station when the portable computer is connected to the docking station. The docking station is, therefore, not capable of operating independently when the portable computer is not attached. Thus, a current docking station is in essence merely a bus extender which connects the portable computer to peripheral devices such as a monitor, keyboard, PCMCIA slots, PCI slots, etc. Because such docking stations are not capable of operating independently, they cannot function unless the portable computer is attached.